The present invention relates to a method for preventing an unauthorized driving of a vehicle, such as a car, a boat, and the like.
It is known that vehicles sometimes are stolen, and then they are driven away by a thief. It is therefore advisable to provide a method for preventing an unauthorized driving of a stolen vehicle. Several methods have been developed. It is believed that they can be further improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new, improved method of this type.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a method for preventing an unauthorized driving of vehicle, which includes providing a steering column and a steering wheel; connecting said steering wheel with said steering column for driving; disconnecting said steering wheel from said steering column when a driving is no longer needed and a driver wants to remove the steering wheel so that it can not be used by an unauthorized person; and forming connecting means for connecting said steering wheel to said steering column so that said connecting means is designed individually for each vehicle, and once the steering wheel of a vehicle is removed from the steering column, any different steering wheel can not be connected with the steering column.
When the method is performed in accordance with the present invention, the steering wheel is removed and other steering wheels can not be attached to the steering column and therefore a vehicle can not be driven by an unauthorized person.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.